JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Marble Cities
by To-Trix
Summary: What would happen if all potential Stand Users were relocated by the world government to a special city in the US? This is the story of a newly awakened Stand User, Jacob Williams, who lives in that city. Along with his friends, Jacob will have to face enemy Stand Users and try to prevent a war between two rival gangs. But, there is something bigger happening behind the scenes...
1. Dreams and Omurice

In the darkness, Jacob could hear something. A quiet whisper addressed him from all sides, seeming to come from everywhere around him. "This is your last chance. Give up now, and I'll spare you. If you don't, I can't guarantee your safety." Another voice responded, it's words filled with fear. "I c-c-came this far to f-f-f-face you." This voice was slightly louder than the other one, and Jacob swore he could hear a small whimper in between certain words. The fearful voice continued it's address. "You…" The voice suddenly became louder. "You killed Izzie! I won't let you murder any more innocent people!" Jacob could tell that these words were filled with something, but he couldn't what. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't think of it. At that moment, Jacob began to feel a pain. It was like his soul was being tugged on by some kind of invisible force, pulling it to somewhere else. As Jacob was being pulled from the darkness, he finally realized what word he was trying to think of. He knew what the voice was filled with. Underneath the fear and indecision, the words were filled with...

Determination.

Jacob Williams woke up in his bed startled. He hastily opened up the curtains over his window. The sun was shining outside, casting a warm light over Stand City. He sighed in relief, proceeding to walk over to his desk. Jacob's desk was covered in various figurines, many of which were from his favorite manga, _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_. The desk was messy and unorganized, which Jacob thought represented his personality. Jacob checked the position of his figurines; Hierophant Green in the top-right, Magician's Red in the top-left, Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple in the bottom-left, and Silver Chariot with Polnareff in the bottom-right. "Perfect." Jacob thought. As the teenage boy opened his laptop, he looked at the time on his toolbar. It was currently 6:30. Jacob thought about it for a second. "How did I wake up this early without an alarm?" he thought. He shrugged it off. "Oh well." he said aloud. He pulled up his web browser to see an unfamiliar website with his scroll bar on the top of the page. In golden letters, the name _StandWorld_ was written in cursive. Then, Jacob' eyes found something which peaked his curiosity. He saw he was… signed in? Jacob had never been on this site, so why was his username in the top-right corner of the screen? He clicked on his username, opening a tab with the account details. "What is this? Why are my account details on this forum? Why do I have an account on some random Stand fandom website?" All of these questions were running through Jacob's head. He returned to the previous tab, seeing that the name of the thread was "User Stand List". He scrolled through the page, looking for some kind of clue to what this website was. Jacob had scrolled to the bottom of the thread when he saw it. His username was attached to a post, with a description of a Stand of some kind. The post is as follows;

Stand Name: Dj Bc

Description: Dj Bc is a tall humanoid figure with green skin and 3 eyes. He always wears a red bandana over his forehead, and has a circular backpack which contains different records. Dj Bc also has a circular hole in his chest which seems to be the same size as the records in his backpack. He also has robotic hands with various dials, sliders and buttons on them.

Powers: ?

Awakening: Will be awakened when his user encounters a street thug who almost stabs him.

Jacob stared at the post, his mind reeling. He then heard a loud beeping noise coming from his bedside table. He ran over to grab his phone, silencing the alarm. Jacob then realized that… "It's almost time for school!" he yelled. Jacob stood up and grabbed his backpack from under his bed. He ran downstairs and saw his mother in the kitchen, the smell of bacon permeating the air. "About time you woke up, sleepyhead!" his mother said. Jacob's mother had green eyes and blond hair, just like her son. She turned her focus back to the stove, where she was making some omurice (a Japanese omelet, usually made from leftovers). "Are you okay, dear? You look stressed." his mother said softly. "Don't worry Mom, I'm just a little sleepy." Jacob responded.

Ever since his family was moved to Stand City by the government a month ago, Jacob had tried to comfort his mother. She was born in Japan, so moving to the United States was hard for her. This was only enhanced by the fact that she was being moved because her family had a special gene that allowed them to gain Stands. Ever since the government revealed the existence of Stands to their family, Jacob's mother was watching out for any signs of Stand development. While scarfing down breakfast, Jacob thought about the eerie dream he had last night. "I wonder what that whole thing was about?" he thought. As he rushed out the door, he waved goodbye to his mom. "Wish me luck!" he yelled. Jacob started to run through the unfamiliar cityscape, trying to remember the way to his new school.

As he was running down the sidewalk, he noticed something going on in one of the alleyways. He stopped in front of the alley, observing the figure of a young girl being pushed against a wall by a taller, muscular figure. He slowly walked down the alley, coming closer and closer to the confrontation. "...your money, I'll leave ya alone, 'kay?" The man's voice was filled with a mixture of confidence and aggression, seemingly targeted at the school girl. That's when Jacob decided to intervene, calmly strolling towards the thug. The tall man quickly turned his head to face Jacob. "Hey there." Jacob waved at the threatening figure, the man's eyes widening in anger. The man quickly pulled a butterfly knife out from his pocket, flicking it open. "You better leave now if ya know what's good for you, kid." "I'm sorry sir, did I disturb your little stick-up?" Jacob said casually, a smile on his face. "Don't say I didn't warn ya, kid!" The man shouted. He lunged at Jacob, an evil grin on his face. At that moment, Jacob remembered something. "Will be awakened when his user encounters a street thug who almost stabs him." As the thug ran at him, Jacob felt an instinct. From deep inside his heart, he knew what to do. Jacob yelled two words from the top of his lungs as he felt an immense power rushing through his veins.

"Awaken, [Dj Bc]!"

To Be Continued…

 **Hello readers! My name is To-Trix, and this is my first story. I'm not saying this as some kind of excuse in case I messed something up in this chapter. To the contrary, I'm saying this because I want constructive criticism on the first chapter of my new story! If you want to comment on this story with any suggestions or questions, please do! But, I will ask you to refrain from any overly aggressive criticism. If you have something to say, please say it respectfully. By the way, thanks for reading this!**


	2. Knives and Chemicals

**3 Years Ago**

 **The White House, Washington DC**

"Mr. President, Doctor Joestar is here to see you," A bored voice states over the intercom. "Bring him in." President Thomas Winston Neubauer was a very busy man. Throughout his life, he had been many things. A football star, political rights activist and now, President of the United States. He had been swamped in paperwork when Doctor Joestar entered the Oval Office. "Sir, we have a situation." President Neubauer immediately looked up from his paperwork. "Is it…" Doctor Joestar pushed up his glasses and looked the President in the eyes. The air of docile boredom had suddenly become one of dark expectancy. "I'm afraid so, Mr. President. The virus has been released via the water supply." Thomas Neubauer still hadn't gotten used to be called that. It seemed like it was only yesterday he was passing footballs to his teammates. He sighed. "I never thought I would live to see this day, Joshua. I wish I didn't have to say this." The President shook his head. "We need to quarantine the area, sir." Thomas slammed his fist onto the table. "I know that, Doctor Joestar! But If we do this, there's no going back!" The president tried to regain his composure. "Quarantine the area as soon as possible." He said. "Of course sir. I'll send out the orders." Joshua Joestar began to walk out of the room, before the President interrupted him. "Joshua, wait." Doctor Joestar turns his head back towards the president. "We need to talk. Take a seat." Doctor Joestar pulled out a chair and sat across from his childhood friend. "You're going to be stuck in there too, Josh. I want you to be the head of the new project." Thomas stood up and began to slowly pace around the Oval Office. "I need you to make sure my daughter has a safe future there. I ask you this not as the President, but as a friend." He stopped pacing when he had fully circled around the room and returned to his desk. "Josh, the medical reports came in last week for the big test." Joshua remained silent as Thomas looked him in the eye. "She's positive for the Stand gene. She's going to be quarantined along with you. You may leave now." Joshua walked out of the office. As soon as the doors had closed, Joshua pushed up his glasses and began to walk back towards his office. He pressed a button on his smartphone, calling his scientists and agents in the field while he pressed the phone to his ear. "This is Doctor Joshua Joestar. Authorization has been given to begin the quarantine." Joshua lowered the phone and tapped the face-down phone icon. As he entered his car, he thought to himself. "Stand City, huh? Has a nice ring to it."

 **Present Day**

 **Stand City, Nevada**

"Awaken, [Dj Bc]!" Jacob yelled, the defiance in his voice resounding through the alley. As he exclaimed this, a figure began to materialize next to him. First, a green-skinned torso. Then, arms and legs popped out of the torso, suddenly and without hesitation. After that, a head popped out of the top of torso, already wearing a bandanna over its forehead. Two bright red eyes burst their way onto the being's face along with a wide, toothy grin. The thug continued to run towards Jacob, ignoring the new Stand that had entered the fray. As the violent hooligan began to get within range of Jacob, the newly materialized figure caught the man arm and lifted him off his feet."What the hell? This is your Stand, punk?" Jacob quickly looked around, then pointed a finger at his face. "Me?" "Yea, you! Now let me down so I can stab you!" Jacob began to realize the situation he was in. Jacob had awoken his Stand, presumably named [Dj Bc], caught a violent thug who had tried to stab him, and now had him in [Dj Bc]'s grasp. "No. I'm gonna take you to the nearest police station and leave you with them. How about that?" "Not happening, kid. I'll just have to use my Stand! [Cuts Like a Knife], stab this punk!" As he said this, the knife in the thug's hand became a green camouflage military knife. The knife began to float out of the thug's hand, which then suddenly turned itself towards Jacob. It then began to inch closer to to the boy's neck. "You see kid, [Cuts Like A Knife] can turn any bladed weapon into a military knife under my control. Not that you'll ever use that info, 'cause you'll be dead!" The thug laughed manically, wearing a wide grin, as the knife's tip began to touch Jacob's neck. "You have no reason to laugh, criminal," The girl from before, who had now put a hand on the man's shoulder, said in a calm voice. "What are you talking about, princess?" "First…" The girl calmly walked over to the knife, still poking Jacob's neck, and touched the side of it's blade. As she touched the blade, Jacob observed that her hand was covered in a yellow lab glove, with a white sleeve covering her arm. From what Jacob could gather, the arm belonged to that of a Stand. As she touched the blade, Jacob noticed that he didn't feel [Cuts Like A Knife]'s blade against his neck anymore. He looked down to see that the knife's blade was… dissolving. The blade was being turned into a cloud of iron, which was being forced into a test tube by some invisible force. The test tube into which the iron was being forced was in a bandolier of tubes with various colors of liquid and dust inside them. The bandolier seemed to have been underneath the girl's coat, which Jacob thought was a clever idea. Finally, the blade had fully dissolved and been turned into some form of metallic dust sealed with a cork stopper in the test tube. Jacob then heard a soft, feminine voice say "Deconstruction Complete." As she turned around, she addressed the thug once again. "Second…" The mystery girl dashed up to the thug and landed a punch in his face, launching him backwards into the brick wall at the end of the alley, making a loud CRUNCH noise as his back broke. " _Never_ call me Princess. Anyways, who are you?" She looked at Jacob expectantly. "Name's Jacob Williams, newly awakened Stand User." "Newly?" "I just discovered my Stand. Like, right now." "Really?" She asked. "Interesting. Why did you come to help me?" "Well, I saw someone in need. Also, I had some time to kill before school. Call me a Hero for Fun." She chuckled. "One Punch Man?" Jacob smiled. "You read it?" "Yea!" She said enthusiastically. They both laughed. Jacob then remembered what he was doing before he got involved in this little encounter. "Hey, do you know where the local High School is?" He asked. "Yea, I go there. You must be new around here." The girl looked him up and down, as if scanning him with her eyes. What she said next startled Jacob. "You moved here a month ago from Japan with your family, right after your family was determined to have the Stand Development gene, which comes from your mother's side of the family." Jacob stared at her in awe. "How? What?" He paused for a moment and tried to regain his composure. "How do you know that?!" He yelled. "Simply put, I used my Stand [Feel Good Inc.], which has the ability to determine chemical compositions of objects, living or otherwise, to relay the structure of your DNA to me. Using my photographic memory, which I used to memorize a book about Stand Development gene inheritance approximately 143 days ago, I came to the conclusion that your Stand Development gene came from your mom's side of the family. As for me knowing about you moving from Japan to the USA..." She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "The tag on the back of your shirt is in Japanese. I've also used my photographic memory to memorize several books on laws that apply in Stand City, and learned that the average time it takes for all the paperwork to get done is 24 days. I also accounted for flight time and the time it takes to pack clothes and basic necessities for travelling." Jacob's jaw went slack. "You're a genius." "Thank you!" The girl replied. "Anyways, can you show me the way to the school?" "Sure thing! Just follow me." She began to turn around, but then turned back to Jacob. "Almost forgot." She stuck out her hand. "Name's Izzie! Izzie Joestar." Jacob shook her hand, but felt a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He decided to ignore it. "Jacob Williams. Nice to meet ya."

Defeated:

 **Stand User: Gregory Holland**

 **Stand: [Cuts Like A Knife]**

 **Power: None**

 **Range: D**

 **Precision: None**

 **Speed: None**

 **Potential: E**

 **Description: An unbound Tool Stand with the ability to possess any bladed object and transform it into a military-grade knife telekinetically controlled by it's user.**

Revealed:

 **Stand User: Jacob Williams**

 **Stand: [Dj Bc]**

 **Power: B**

 **Range: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Speed: B**

 **Potential: A**

 **Description: A mysterious Stand with powers yet to be revealed.**

 **Stand User: Izzie Joestar**

 **Stand: [Feel Good Inc.]**

 **Power: B**

 **Range: E**

 **Precision: D**

 **Speed: D**

 **Potential: C**

 **Description: A Stand with the ability to remove concentrations of one Periodic chemical from any object Izzie touches and store it in a suitable container. It also can sense the chemical makeup of any object, even if it is alive.**

 **Sorry this took so long, guys! I got caught up in personal stuff and almost forgot about Marble Cities, but was reminded by a friend of mine. To make it up to you, I decided to give you a little backstory that I hadn't intended to release for a while. Thank you for your patience! Remember, all constructive criticism is appreciated, and if you have an idea for a Stand, please message it to me so I can try to integrate it into the story.**

 **To-Trix**


	3. Heathens Part 1

**Current Day**

 **Stand City, Nevada**

"So, when did you move here, Izzie?" "Well;" She paused. "I never really 'moved' here. I was technically a resident when the city was first founded!" Izzie smiled proudly. "Neat." Jacob responded plainly.

The two were currently navigating to the school, Jacob following Izzie through the crowds of adults hustling to get to work, school and other places which Jacob could only guess at. While Jacob was constantly bumping into people, Izzie expertly navigated through the crowds nigh-supernaturally. It was almost like she had lived here her whole life. "Oh wait," Jacob thought, "she just said she has."

"Man I am not on point today. I mean, I just developed a Stand, and I just sorta stood there as Izzie beat the stuffing out of that guy. What is up with this girl anyways? And why am I following her blindly?" The nagging feeling from earlier returned, this time pulling on his consciousness like a fish hook. That's when Jacob stopped. Well, after he crossed the street. Izzie looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jacob strolled towards her, the people around him making way for the scowl-faced teenager. "Yea, I have a question for you 'Izzie'." He use finger quotes when he said the word "Izzie". She responded almost immediately, a confused look beginning to grow on the calm garden of her facial features. "What's up?" Jacob approached her and poked her in the abdomen.

" **Who are you** _ **really**_ **,** **Izzie Joestar?"**

The young girl frowned. "If you shut up and stay close to me, I'll tell you after school. Well," She turned around and got back on track, walking away as she spoke. "If you survive Initiation, that is." Jacob ran behind her, catching up while his mind tried to catch up to his racing thoughts. Initiation? What the heck is she talking about? And why didn't she answer my question? He resumed his previous pace as he walked behind her. He frowned. "Today has been one weird day, and school hasn't even started yet." He thought as he walked through the large portcullis-like archway that led into the front yard of the school.

In the yard, rows of folding chairs were positioned in lines. The yard was packed with young students, all wearing the same kind of uniform as him. Black, button-up suits with a cloth badge on the chest pocket. However, a few students stood out from the crowd as Jacob waded through the typical students.

The closer he got to the stage, the weirder the attire being worn was. One girl was wearing a rainbow striped uniform while donning a baseball cap with "SC High School Girl's Baseball" embroidered on it. Another one was wearing a torn tuxedo, seemingly ripped to shreds with a white undershirt beneath, while the student sitting next him had a tuxedo and bright red bow tie.

One row had seven girls with the same formal attire, including name tags that said "Hello! My name is Jan!" on each one. Two of the girls were playing a handheld console, two were reading, and the other three were bickering about something.

As Jacob followed Izzie, he felt their stares boring into him like Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. He chuckled for a second. Izzie looked back at him. "You can sit next to me. Consider yourself lucky! I'm pretty popular here." "Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it." Izzie took a seat at the end of the left-front row. Jacob was about to sit next to her when, out of the blue, his head started to feel heavier. Jacob tried to ignore it, chalking it up to stress or a migraine. He was about to sit down next to Izzie, when his head started to pull itself towards the ground.

Jacob looked around, trying to understand what was going on. He looked around while his head was being pulled towards the ground. After about 3 seconds, he saw something that stuck out. About 3 rows back, there was a large, well-toned teenager with a light tan and a YOLO t-shirt. What made him really stand out, however, was the smile. The smug, in-your-face smile was sticking out like a sore thumb. Just as he was about to say something, Jacob's head began to gravitate towards the ground with more force. It was becoming too hard for Jacob to resist the pulling, but when Jacob neck muscles ran out of energy, his head slammed towards the ground.

"Wake up, inmate!" The warden yelled. The young boy in the cell began to blink his eyes, seemingly coming out of his stupor. Warden Sam never liked being stuck with the sleepy ones. "Jeff in Cell Block A doesn't have to deal with this kind of stuff. He gets all the best inmates." the warden thought. "Where am I?" the young boy murmured. The warden sighed.

"You're in jail. Why else would I be calling you an inmate?" "Wait, what?!" The boy shook himself awake, and proceeded to sit up in his cot. "What in the blue blazes happened?" the lad yelled. Warden Sam pulled his clipboard out of his back pocket, and read the prisoners profile.

"Name: Jacob Williams, Charge: Knocked out by the ability of [Muscle Bound], Sentence: Week in Prison" Jacob responded immediately, in the angriest tone he could muster. "What kind of charge is that?" "The kind of charge that gets you locked up in Heathen's Penitentiary." The warden said plainly, almost as if he had said the exact same thing one-hundred times before. The warden anticipated the boy's next line like a fortune teller, and responded before Jacob could even open his mouth.

"Yea yea, you've never heard of Heathen's Penitentiary. Nobody has, kid." The kid opened his mouth to respond, but promptly shut it and put his hand on his chin in contemplation. "What the heck is [Muscle Bound]?" Jacob asked. "I don't know and I don't care. Anyways kid, it's about time for lunch, and I have to escort you to the cafeteria. Apparently you're considered a 'High Risk Inmate' and have to be escorted by an officer to any facilities." The sheriff looked the boy over once more.

He didn't look like much of a fighter or an escape artist, so why was he considered a High Risk Inmate? As with most things in life, the sheriff didn't want to know and he didn't want to care. He was the warden of Cell Block H of Heathen's Penitentiary, and was only paid to stop escapes and maintain order amongst prisoners. He wasn't paid to care about things like danger or risk.

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Jacob puts his hands to his sides, and the cell door opened in response. Warden Sam put a pair of handcuffs on Jacob's hands and led him through the prison. As he was led through the prison, Jacob noticed something odd. All of the prisoners he saw did not look like hardened criminals, or even normal adults. They were all teenagers, just like him. Most of the teens looked young enough to be freshmen, with a small number looking old enough to be juniors. Jacob tried running through the current situation in his head.

"Okay, I was at school, got knocked out by some sort of Stand power called [Muscle Bound], and now I am in prison. The key to figuring out how I got to where I am now is in the question I asked earlier. Why am I in prison for being knocked out? Well…" Jacob's train of thought was interrupted by Warden Sam.

"We're here. I am required to tell you today's lunch is Soul Gumbo." The lunch line was packed with teenage prisoners, all waiting patiently for the source of the pungently spicy, yet pleasant, aroma that permeated the atmosphere of the cafeteria.

Jacob got in line, got some gumbo, and sat down at an empty table. He looked around the lunch room and tried to take mental notes on the inmates. But, he could not find anything of importance amongst them. At least, until he saw a small, lanky teen with a black-striped jumpsuit being pushed around by a group of bullies.

They weren't the brawniest or largest of the prisoners in the lunchroom, but they were the most intimidating prisoners in the room. The boy in front of the lanky kid, who looked to be the leader, projected an aura of darkness around himself that Jacob could feel from across the room. It was not so different from the aura some of the guys who bullied Jacob back in Japan, but this aura was so strong it was most likely from a Stand. The lanky kid backed into a corner while the bully in front of him cracked his knuckles. "Nobody takes my gumbo and gets away with it, got me?" the bully said, confidence seeping into his statement while he spoke. "I was hungry!"

Jacob noticed the bully's aura was beginning to take shape, forming into a long-armed, slender figure with a frilly white masquerade mask for a face and four spider-like legs. It was indeed a Stand, just as Jacob predicted.

Just as the Stand wound up a punch, something grabbed it's hand. The scrawny runt in the corner had summoned his Stand, which appeared to be a pair of bulky gauntlets on his hands. The gauntlet was decorated with red jewels and crimson flame streaks. The scrawny kid cleared his throat, and spoke while keeping a tight grip on the slender Stand's fist. "Jim, this is my Stand, [Fire Fist]. [Fire Fist], this is the local bully, Jimmy Rich." The billy gritted his teeth, obviously infuriated with the turn of events that was transpiring. "Don't mock me, Nerdwad! [Dark Side] has a Power rating of B, more than enough to break your weak Stand!"

It was at that moment Warden Sam decided to intervene. Both of the boys had been disrupting the other prisoners, and therefore were disrupting Warden Sam. The Warden was known by some of the veteran prisoners as "Speedy Sam", and he was about to show the new inmates why you don't mess with a man holding a Stand Neutralization Baton. Jacob, at this point staring at the ongoing dispute, almost missed it. In what Jacob estimated to be about 2 seconds, both the scrawny nerd and the intimidating jock were on the tile floor, handcuffed and knocked out.

And the Warden stood over them.

"Inmates, please return to eating your lunch. After you finish, return to your cells." Sam said with no discernable emotion. "He's not human," Jacob pondered. That was when everything came flooding into his mind, like a river breaking a concrete dam. "And this is not a normal prison."

Jacob finished his Soul Gumbo, as instructed. Being accustomed to Japanese cuisine, Jacob had never tasted the Louisiana specialty dish. It had shrimp, tomatoes and a whole lot of spices for flavor. "When I get out of here, I'm going to have to try making this. It's quite good for prison food!" And then, he returned to his cell with no interruptions.

After an hour of lying in his cot, Jacob heard was startled by an announcement on the intercoms from Warden Sam. "For those of you who are not in clubs or involved in after-school activities, you will now be returned to the real world. As always, be aware of Soul Shock. Have a good day, everyone." Jacob knew what this meant. He had already figured out the secret of Heathen's Prison.

It was not a physical prison. It was some sort of prison for souls! And as Jacob felt a wave of unconsciousness flow over him, he theorized about the true nature of Heathen's Prison. It was a Stand. The cells, Warden Sam, the delicious Soul Gumbo, it was all just one intricate Stand ability. But why would anyone imprison the souls of high schoolers, and who was the Stand User controlling everything?

The young boy stepped outside the school grounds, and that was when everything hit him like a ton of bricks. He stopped dead in his tracks. Izzie looked at him, that trademark Izzie Joestar grin dawning on her face. Jacob turned to her, a frown emerging. "You… But the prison… What is happening?" He knelt down to the ground, holding his head in his hands and staring at the ground. Izzie bent down and whispered in his ear.

"The Initiation has started. Welcome to SC High."

 **Well then, a couple of things. First off, I think this chapter turned out okay, but it took a REALLY long time to finish. Like, "a year and a half" long. If you have any complaints about the content of the chapter or how long it took to publish, please feel free to message me. And please, leave a review with any Stand ideas, recommendations, or questions! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.**

 **P.S.**

 **I promise the next chapter will not take as much time to publish as this one. Look forward to [Heathens] Part 2!**


End file.
